memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:Possible copyright infringements
Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan Copied from Wikipedia --Memory 19:04, 4 Jan 2006 (UTC) :It should be noted that it's not the entire article, only part of the summary that has been deemed a copyright infringement. I think simply removing that portion of the text would be enough; that's usually what happens, anyway - someone pastes a copyrighted summary, it is simply reverted. I'm not sure if there's a need to place it here. Could be wrong, though. --From Andoria with Love 22:21, 4 Jan 2006 (UTC) ::The problem is the old version stored in the database. Just removing it doesn't separates it from the history, so the versions must be deleted. If we just revert, we don't need this page here, if there is something like Lumerian we just remove it and write a short stub. But that won't erase the copyvio (to hit "Save page" means relicensing it without permission, so we have to remove all traces of this, just for the case that someone copies the copyvio version from here later). --Memory 17:23, 5 Jan 2006 (UTC) ::: Well if no one touches this yet in the next 12 hours or so the summary will have to be deleted and can be rewritten from scratch. --Alan del Beccio ::::Only the reverted part please ;-) --Memory 21:09, 19 January 2006 (UTC) :::::Perhaps you should do it, since I'm not seeing what you are getting at outside of explaining why we don't just revert it to the point prior to the addition of the copyvio template. --Alan del Beccio 10:20, 21 January 2006 (UTC) ::::::I'm not an admin and can't delete the three copyvios in the history (1, 2 and 3). --Memory 22:35, 22 January 2006 (UTC) :::::::It's not that easy. Even if I delete those specific entries, the same text is going to remain in the article. The text needs to be removed from the article or rewritten. Anyone can do that. --Alan del Beccio 21:59, 25 January 2006 (UTC) ::::::::Uh? Only the three versions I listed contain the cv stuff. This has been removed with my revert. Deletion of them is now the next step. --Memory 22:32, 25 January 2006 (UTC) LGBT characters in The Star Trek Universe ;LGBT Characters in The Star Trek Universe : Copied from . I don't think the page is suitable for MA's needs, anyway.--From Andoria with Love 00:19, 14 Jan 2006 (UTC) Star Trek: A Final Unity I noticed this was copied from wikipedia, posted about it in the talk page, and Jaz replaced the content with a copyvio message. Then I salvaged from history the sidepanel, which seemed to be original (since it's quite different from the one at Wikipedia), and put it in the temp page, along with a small new description and a stub mark (I plan to expand and further clean it myself, soon). But now I see that even that sidepanel will very likely be replaced by the new game sidepanel template once it's ready for use (see talk). I hereby vote for immediate deletion of the infringing article. (see talk pages). Shanok 18:04, 18 January 2006 (UTC) :The article was also deletable because ithad the less proper (incomplete) title, it has bee resolved and redirected to Star Trek: The Next Generation - A Final Unity (where it was already linked to, from article Spectrum Holobyte). Temp page has been moved. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 19:14, 18 January 2006 (UTC) Nitrogen tetroxide Copied from Wikipedia:Nitrogen tetroxide. Jaz 23:08, 22 January 2006 (UTC) Hollywood Copied from Wikipedia:Hollywood. Jaz 23:09, 22 January 2006 (UTC) Neurotoxin Copied from Wikipedia:Neurotoxin. Jaz 23:12, 22 January 2006 (UTC) Labor union Copied from Wikipedia:Labor union Jaz 23:24, 22 January 2006 (UTC) Steven Hawking ;Steven Hawking : Material copied from ; also, name is mis-spelled; real article can be found here. --From Andoria with Love User:Mike Nobody ;User:Mike Nobody : This page contains several dozen links to off-site mp3 files. I don't feel like checking any or all of them, but judging the file names, at least some of them seem to be from published artists without being properly attributed or anything (see: Memory Alpha:Copyrights). On top of that, it is a big frakking list of files that have nothing to do whatsoever with Memory Alpha or Star Trek. User pages are not storage space (see: Memory Alpha:Your user page), so even if this not considered a copyvio for whatever reasons, I think it still needs to be removed. Note: Since this is a user page, I did not edit it to remove content or put a copyvio message on it, but instead left a note on the user talk page. -- Cid Highwind 10:56, 25 January 2006 (UTC) :: Memory Alpha:What Memory Alpha is not: ::: #5 Storage space. Do not use Memory Alpha for storing material unrelated to the project. (This includes your personal User: pages.) :: Agreed --Alan del Beccio 21:56, 25 January 2006 (UTC) *Sheesh. This page definitely needs a cleanup... --Memory 22:07, 25 January 2006 (UTC)